What now?
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Ian Kabra, now a Madrigal, should be worrying about how his cousins got attacked by Vespers on their ride to school. But as soon as the words left Natalie's lips, "Amy's boyfriend saw" his only mission was to win back Amy's heart. One-Shot, not all.
1. Chapter 1: Ian

Cahill's vs. Vespers: Love is FLO

**Hey guys, this is my first story, and since I'm currently obsessed with The 39 Clues...I decided my first FanFic would be The 39 Clues :) Please review, and tell me anything I need to improve. Enjoy! **

Ian Kabra could not believe it when he heard that the Cahill siblings were attacked at school. By the Vespers. In front of non-Cahill people. But that wasn't important.

"Amy has a boyfriend?" He screamed at his sister, Natalie. Natalie crossed her arms.

"Yes. Evan Tolliver, I believe. You didn't expect her to wait, did you?" She asked in her silky British accent.

"Of course not." Ian turned his back to her. As much as he knew that love was **FLO**, he could not help but think that since he became a Madrigal, Amy would think differently of him, as a _good_ leader. It still struck him funny how he and Natalie are on their side now.

"I just wanted...more time. That's all. Not that it matters. Is there anything else I should know?" Ian asked. Natalie sighed and shook her head.

"Only that Daniel Cahill 'doesn't love me that much.'"

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm scared...of what you guys might think...and because I think my math teacher is a Vesper. Please review, and make sure to tell me what I'm mission or what I should include. Until later,**

**-Lucian agent Madeline signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ian's Proposal

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my story so fast! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was busy. I'm thinking of giving some shout outs to the reviewers in the next chapter. I completely agree with your suggestions. I shouldn't have made Ian scream at Natalie, I'm sorry. Ian's too...dignified for that stuff :P Enjoy! **

Ian rang the doorbell, once, twice, three times. Nothing. No one. Where were all those people who lived here? He rang again. Nellie, the Cahill's nanny, or _au pair_, as Daniel would put it, opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo. What do you want?" She asked briskly.

"Is Amy here?" Ian asked. Nellie looked at him, up and down.

"She is, but I don't think you want to see her at this moment." Even with those words, the _au pair_ opened the door for Ian to come in. He went straight to Amy's door. Before knocking, his Lucian instincts took over. He shamelessly eavesdropped.

"...And it was in front of all the kids at school! And in front of Evan! What will he think? The Vespers chose the most _perfect_ moment to attack." It was by no doubt Amy's voice.

"They're _Vespers_, Amy, what can you expect? You wanted them to wait for an invitation?" Dan cracked up at his own horrible joke. Ian knocked her door. Amy opened it, her hair wild, like she had been crying, and her sweater crooked, like she had been fighting with her brother again.

"O-oh, h-hi I-Ian. What brings you here?" Ian was impressed. She finished a whole four words without stuttering.

"I heard what happened," Ian said apologetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Cobra. But thanks for bringing caramel chocolate." Daniel appeared right next Amy, and took the box Ian had been holding.

"Um, no problem. I was thinking that maybe we should have a branch dinner." Ian recalled teh exact words Natalie had told him. "You know, Bolt for the Tomas, Sinead for the Ekaterina's, Natalie and I for Lucian's, Jonah for Janus, and you guys. What do you think?"

"I think that's an awesome idea!" Dan exclaimed. "Ham didn't come in a long time, and I'm beating him in Ninja Glare!"

"What time should it be?" Amy asked.

Ian smiled. "Seven." Which was when he was planning on making his move.

**Too mushy? Too horrible? I think it's both of those things. I don't really think well early in the morning, sorry. Review! Ideas! Suggestions! Criticism! Please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Reviewers Honor Rolls!

**And now...the moment I've been waiting for! Drum roll please! The review Honor Rolls! **

**First up is: impatient (), for forcing me to update as soon as I could! **

**Second: Stone Moss, for telling me things I've never noticed, and for giving me a chance and suggestions, like I asked. **

**Third: Luv the Legend, Thanks for the compliment, and at my school, I'm pretty much a grammar fanatic. Ha-ha, you didn't really scare me, but I'm hoping to keep up at your expectations, for you and the rest of my readers. **

**Fourth: bookgirl39, thanks, and you're right as well. I should make my stuff longer. Oh, and thanks for the little emoticon! :)**

**I hope no one is offended by my comments, or order. I just put them in the order I got in my email :) Overall, all of you gave me something to notice, and gave me the best suggestions ever! Until the next post,**

**Madeline DeAngelo **


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

**Alright, here's Chapter 3- I mean 4. Enjoy!**

"I think you should go with your yellow Armani sweater," Natalie suggested to her brother. Ian checked himself out on the mirror. He had brushed his hair back, but Natalie said forward, and he wanted to go with his Perry Ellis blazer, but Natalie says yellow Armani.

"You really think so?" He found himself asking. _Why am I even listening to my sister?_

"Yes, I really think so," Natalie mimicked. "Now come on. We are going to be late." His sister left him in his room.

Ian and Natalie made their way to Grace Cahill's manor.

"Why must we walk?" Natalie complained. "My shoes are going to be worn out."

"It's not that far, Nat." Ian rang the doorbell, and Amy opened the door. Thank goodness Ian never stuttered, or he might not even get through a full sentence in half an hour. Amy looked gorgeous. Her red/brown hair was pulled back with a barrette. No makeup. A jade green sleeveless dress, that matched her eyes (**I'm sorry, I'm not good with descriptions. Imagine what you want :D**).

"Hi, Ian." Amy said, smiling and not stuttering. "And Natalie. You guys look like models!"

"Thank you, Cahill." Ian stepped on Natalie's foot. "I mean, Amy. Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself."

"Thank you." Amy gestured her hand inside the house. Ian and Natalie went straight to the dining room, where Hamilton Bolt, Sinead, and Daniel were sitting. Sinead was frowning, and Hamilton was glaring at someone. Daniel looked like he was about to throw up. Only when the Kabra's went fully inside the room was when they noticed another boy. A non-Cahill. They boy slid down in his seat under the glares he was receiving. Amy came in.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. Ian, Natalie, this is Evan." Ian nearly choked. Evan, as in, Evan Tolliver, as in the boy who ruined his chance. Natalie smiled her demonic smile.

"A pleasure of meeting your acquaintance, Evan," she said.

"Same to you," Evan breathed. Ian decided to play innocent.

"Nice to meet you, as well. May I ask, who are you?" Natalie glared at her brother, but quickly understood and played along.

"I'm-"

(**Dan's POV)**

"Amy's boyfriend," Dan muttered. As much as he hated Cobra, Dan always thought he would make a better match for his sister. Evan stood up and grabbed Amy's hand, as if to show proof. Another thing, the _touching_. What was up with the touching? Amy started blushing, oh for a ninja's sake, _blushing_ because of Evan in front of Cobra. The whole world has turned upside down!

(**Hamilton's POV)**

Inviting a non Cahill, he would expect from his sisters, or anyone else, for that matter. But _Amy, _good ol' sensible Amy. For all he knew, Evan was a Vesper, and Hamilton knew a lot of things nowadays. Nellie came in.

"Dinner shall be coming right up. I just have to wait for your uncle Fiske to learn how to spread sauce." Everyone laughed at that part. The Kabra's took a seat. Hamilton glanced at Ian, who had an uneasy expression on his face. As much as he hated Kabra...Hamilton always thought that he and Amy would be perfect.

(**Sinead's POV**)

"So, Evan, how do you like the house?" Sinead asked, twirling the fork on her plate. Inviting a non Cahill...bah! Ekaterina's were never this irresponsible, let alone a Madrigal. She just could not believe it when Evan showed up at the door, and Amy just invited him.

_*flashback*_

_The doorbell rang. _

_"Amy, can you get it? I'm stuck with some plates and forks," Sinead told Amy. She was helping assorting everything for the dinner._

_"Sure." She heard Amy go to the door. Sinead put down the last plate, and went to check out who it was. A boy, not just any boy, Evan was standing there. _

_"You look nice. Anything special?" He asked Amy. _

_"We're having a dinner, an..." Sinead mentally slapped her forehead. This boy made Amy love struck, and she did not like it. Before Sinead knew what was going on, Amy was saying,_

_"Would you like to come in?"_

_*end of flashback* _(**I swear, this is not my style, just wanted to try it out!**)

"Would I call it a house?" Evan laughed. "It's so big, I might get lost."

"Please do," she heard Dan say under his breath.

"It's nice. Artistic," Evan continued. He glanced at Amy. "Just like Ames." Sinead was ready to throw up.

(**Back to Ian**)

No wonder Amy wasn't stuttering. She had her _boyfriend _with her. This, he clearly did not expect. How was he supposed to work out his plan? For once, he'd rather agree with his mother: _Always have a plan B. You never know which reporter is going to ask the most stupidest question._ His mother was not so much for wisdom, which was why she was in jail.

"So, I've never met you guys before," Evan told him. "Tell me about yourself, Ian." This guy was definitely a Vesper.

"Well," Ian started. "I'm filthy rich. My mother's in jail. I like Armani sweaters." Evan looked shocked.

"Sorry about your mom, you know," Evan said.

"She's not dead. Though it might have been better if she were." It was Natalie's turn to step on her brothers foot. They locked eyes, and she was asking him _what do you think you're saying?_

"Let the dinner begin," Nellie said, bringing in a tray of food.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Plan

**I know my chapters are a little short, sorry! But thanks for all teh reviews, and I just want to give a shout out to one of my friends who reviewed.**

**Ian: How on earth did you find my story? And you've got to admit, I **_**did**_** make history class a bit more fun that day. But...just curious...are you just reading because the story revolves around**_** Ian**_** Kabra? XD Enjoy!**

"No one's laughing," Nellie whispered to Fiske. "They're just talking. Do you think it's because of Evan Tolliver?"

"They're _teenagers,_ Nell, what can you expect?"

"I've seen teenagers before. They are nothing like normal teenagers."

"That's because they're Cahill's. Well, except one."

(**Natalie**)

Natalie twirled the spaghetti around her fork. The only person talking was Evan, and Cahill girl was laughing. Everyone just played along. Natalie gritted her teeth at the sight of her brother. He looked helpless...like a lost Gucci bag. Finally, after what seemed like forever, everyone finished their dinner, and Dan and Bolt went upstairs to play Ninja something. Sinead went to her room, and Amy led Evan and the Kabra's to the door. Before leaving, Evan gave Amy a quick peck on the lips, and Natalie despised Cahill girl even more...for hurting her brother.

(**I know...too cliché!**)

(**Ian**)

"Do you think it was wise to incite a non-Cahill to dinner? We couldn't discuss anything in front of him." Ian managed to send Natalie home alone in the limo. He told her he'd come later. 

"Didn't you like Evan?"Amy asked, while handing him another stack of plates. Ian went to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"He was...fine." Ian and Amy went to the home library (**don't you think the manor would have one?**) "Don't you think he's a little suspicious?"

"Not you too!" Amy groaned, which was very unlike her when he was there. "Dan tried to convince me Evan's a Vesper! And the attack at school was his plan!" Amy plunged down on the couch-chair. "I thought you would've been a little more smart to not think that, Ian." Finally, he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I still like you, Amy. I never got over you, and it isn't just a crush," he blurted out. Amy stared at him for a moment. Two minutes. Three. Finally, she burst out laughing.

"Wow, you're getting funny, Ian!" She exclaimed. Ian was confused. She thought it was a joke? "I guess you took my advice." She leaned in close, and Ian could see his reflection in her green eyes. "But try something funnier...and something not that romantic." Ian blinked. He forced out a laugh, but it seemed more like he was a kitten choking on broccoli.

"Right, thank you for the advice." He stood up. "The dinner was great," Ian lied. "I should be going now. See you next time, love."

"Bye," Amy whispered, and didn't protest of him calling her 'love'. She seemed a little disappointed, but Ian just thought it was his imagination.

(**The next day**)

"Hello, Daniel?" Ian smiled.

"Whaddya want, Cobra?" Dan asked in a sleepy state.

"Your help." Ian's got another plan.

**I was thinking of putting this into another story...what do you think? I'll call it "The Plan". Very original, right? :) I'm listening to some soothing dolphin music...so I'm in a soothing state. So, I plan on posting "The Plan" today or tomorrow. If you don't read it..you might be lost. Until later,**

**The author of soon to be two stories **


	6. Chapter 6: A Change in Ian

**I know it made no sense to do "The Plan" in a different story...but what do you think? Should I continue that story? Make these two stories separated? Enjoy!**

Ian rang Amy's doorbell. _Ding-dong-ding-dong_, it sang. Amy opened the door. Her eyes widened.

"I, uh, wanted to return Daniel," Ian stammered. Dan had fallen asleep in the Kabra mansion, and spent the night. Now Ian was returning him.

"Oh, okay," Amy said, still looking Ian over. "Um, new change of style?" Ian was wearing the black hoodie, and jeans, and the track shoes. And it matched him perfectly. Dan made him put on a Yankee cap, though they lived in Boston. Ian immediately removed the hat.

"Do you like it? I mean, does it look good on me?" Ian asked, nervously. He quickly changed his squeaky tone of voice, to his regular. "I thought that a change might be good."

"Yes, I like the new casual look. It's...different, but nice." Amy smiled. "Want to come in?" Ian nodded. Amy closed the door, forgetting about Dan in the limo. Natalie didn't mind. She started drawing on his face with her permanent marker, which was very unlike her.

Ian and Amy went to their regular spot, the library. Ian sat down on the sofa, but got up again.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Ian lied. To tell the truth, he didn't feel comfortable sitting in jeans. But tried to sit again, and not to cringe. Mission failed. Amy laughed, as if she knew he was uncomfortable. Ian tried to sit again, and managed without getting up. There was awkward silence. Then Amy asked,

"But why the sudden change?"

"Um, how do you Americans say it? I lost a..."

"A bet?" Amy asked.

"Yes! I lost a bet."

"To who?" Ian mentally noted that Amy asks a lot of questions. The note's going to helpful once he wins Amy.

"To...Natalie."

"What was the bet?"

"Who ever could...destroy mum's stuff the fastest."

"And Natalie won?"

"No!" Ian blushed for getting so excited about an imaginary bet. "I meant, I won. I let Nat think she won because she is my little sister and I want to make her feel good."

"Since when?"

"Love, must you ask so many things?" Ian wished he had shut his mouth. He was about to apologize when Amy laughed.

"I'm sorry. I was just...curious."

"You don't stutter anymore," Ian noted, desperate to change the subject.

"Of course not. I've gained some confidence after winning the hunt." Right, rub it on the Lucian that they didn't win.

"But you stuttered the first time I visited you after the Vesper attack."

"That was when I was..." Hopeless? Blind? Too dumb to see that Evan was Vesper? "When I was sad." Oh.

"Amy...what I said that night after the dinner party..."

"Uh huh?"

"Well...it wasn't a joke."

"I know." Ian looked up at her in surprise.

"You know?" Amy nodded.

"It was too serious to be a joke."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I was trying to make you feel better."

"What?" Amy laughed, but softly.

"I'm kidding, Ian." She took a breath. "It's just...I don't know if..."

"You can ever get over what happened in Korea?" Ian asked. Their faces were two inches apart.

"Yes. That and-"

"Evan the Vesper."

"Evan's not a Vesper!" Amy stood up. Ian sighed. So much for that romantic moment..."Why don't you and the others ever listen to me?"

"The others? You mean everyone suspects their Vespers?" Ian stood up as well. "Amy, love, you are smart. Think about it. How your father tricked your mother-"

"But they fell in love and dad became a Madrigal. It worked out just fine," Amy said, close to tears. Ian tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. Ian walked towards the door.

"When you actually see what everyone's trying to tell you...don't call me." It came out harsher than Ian had meant to make it. It wasn't like him. He never used that tone of voice since he was fourteen.

"B-bye I-Ian," Amy said, getting her stutter back. Ian just sighed and left.

(**On the phone *Ian and Dan***)

"So I take it my sister didn't like the new look?"

"She liked it." Ian told Dan. "I had to lose a bet with Natalie."

"What? Okay, never mind. If she liked it, why was she practically crying?" Dan asked.

"I brought up Evan..."

"She's too stupid to see that he's a Vesper. What else?"

"You father and mother..."

"Dude! That is not cool!" Dan raised his voice. "You can make fun of Evan, talk about Saladin, and even accuse me of doing something. But. You. Do. Not. Talk about mom and dad. Understand, Cobra?"

"I get it, Daniel."

"Stop calling me Daniel!"

"I'll stop calling you Daniel when you stop calling me Cobra."

"Dreadful night, let the bed bugs bite, _Cobra_."

"Same to you, Daniel."

**Sorry I made Ian so...Harsh. I admit, I don't think that Ian would ever say that...but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please don't hate me! **


	7. Chapter 7: Ian's Triumph

**Again, I'm sorry for making Ian so harsh. Not that any of you complained...so I guess I'm apologizing to Ian: Sorry Ian. Alrighty, I want to thank all of you for giving me compliments I don't deserve, you guys are too kind...Enjoy!**

Ian never expected his life to be easy, ever. Even though he was rich, he always had responsibilities. _With money come VIP passes, big houses, and a golden life. And also responsibilities, but you'll expect that when I'm dead_, his father had told him. Though he never enjoyed the diners in Boston, because all the smiling nearly kills him, he went there anyway. Ian decided to keep the new look, because truth be told, he actually liked it. When he turned right, he saw Evan, probably waiting for someone. Most likely Amy. Ian pulled his hood on. But the girl who came to the table wasn't a redhead. Ian's first thought was that Amy had dyed her hair, that girl would do seem to do anything for Evan. Ian's second thought: Yes! Evan is cheating on Amy! All he had to do was take a picture. Waiting for his order to come, Ian waited to see some proof, like kissing. After waiting about fifteen minutes, he got what he wasted his time for. The blond girl and Evan held hands, and they both leaned in and..._click!_Ian sent the picture to Dan.

(**Dan**)

It didn't take long for the picture to reach Dan's phone.

"Why is Evan late? He's never late. Do you think I should call him?" His sister was asking.

"Maybe he realized you're too boring, or he had an emergency Vesper meeting." Dan chuckled under Amy's glare. His phone buzzed on the table.

"Who's that?" Amy reached for the phone.

"Hey, you're invading a ninja lords privacy!" Dan reached to grab his phone, but Amy beat him to it. She held it in front of his face.

"You have contact with Ian?"

"He's cool...as long as he listens to me." Dan shrugged. "Give me that!" Amy unlocked it and stared at the screen.

"Hey, Amy, look. I'm sorry for keeping in contact with your love to be, but c'mon. Give me my phone!" Dan didn't notice the expression. "Um, can I see my phone now?" Amy threw it to him, and went to the window with her hand on her forehead. Dan looked at teh screen. Evan and a goldilocks smooching. In the text, it read: _Maybe he's not a Vesper, but he's definitely a cheater. How do you think we should break it to Amy? _ Dan texted back. _Tough luck, she found out. _

"Yo, Amy, sorry."

"Sorry?" Amy turned to him. "You're not supposed to be saying it. I am. Evan should. But I suppose..." She ran out the room.

(**Ian**)

Ian read the text Daniel sent. _She found out_. Poor Amy. She didn't deserve someone like Evan. She had a big heart, big enough to even forgive him about Korea, big enough o create a friendship...one that he probably broke. Ian made sure his poisoned fingernails were ready. Was he going to attack in front of these smiling people? No, he was going leave Evan's body in the alley. He set his recorder on, the one hidden inside his hoodie. Ian walked over to Evan, who was now alone, smiling to himself.

"Testing her lip gloss, I suppose?" Ian said smoothly, as he slid into the opposite seat. Evan looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Ian Kabra. What do y-you mean?" Evan asked, nervously.

"Please don't try to think I'm a fool. Lucia-Kabra's," Ian quickly added, just in case Evan was a Vesper. "Kabra's are excellent lie detectors. So, tell me Evan, what was your intention of kissing that girl? Is Amy not pretty enough?"

"Says the ex," Evan said.

"Pardon?"

"You're the ex, right?"

"Ex...what?" Ian was determined not to act like a fool. "I mean, of course not. We never dated."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I-"

"You lying cheater!" They both turned to the girl's voice behind them. Amy, her green eyes full of tears. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Amy, please. I didn't-"

"Shut up, Evan!" Amy calmed down. "Was she really pretty? I only saw her back. How was her lip gloss?" Ian bit his tongue from laughing. They really did think alike.

"Amy, let me explain-"

"Do I really have to let you know that I never want to see you again?" Amy stormed out. Evan stood up to go after her, but Ian was in a good mood, so he only pinched him with the poisoned finger nails. Of course, that meant he would be unconscious, but not dead, unfortunately.

"Amy! Amy, are you okay?" Ian was at Amy's pace.

"I-I am _so_ sorry. I was t-taken a-as a...a..." Tears streamed down her face.

"A stepping stone?"

"E-exactly." What she did next surprised Ian even more. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm s-sorry I-I never l-listened t-to you...a-and everyone e-else." If he were fourteen, he would have pried her off him, because she had wet his sweater. But he didn't. Instead, Ian wrapped his arms around her.

(**Afternoon**)

"I can't b-believe t-that..." Another burst of tears. Dan passed the tissue to Hamilton, Hamilton passed it to Jonah, Jonah passed it to Sinead, Sinead passed it to Fiske, who passed it to Nellie, who passed it to Natalie, who passed it to Ian, who gave it to Amy, and put his hand on her hair.

"It's okay, love." Ian was secretly saying, _please calm down. Crying for five hours is going to give you a fever._

"You're too fabulous for him," Nellie told her.

"You're too smart for him," Sinead offered.

"You're getting pretty," Natalie said. Ian kicked her. "I mean, you're too pretty for him."

"C'mon Ames," Hamilton tried.

"D-don't c-call m-me 'Ames'!" an glared at Hamilton.

"Amy, chill, there's still Cobra..." Everyone glared at Dan. "Who's comforting you right now?"

"You still have no proof his a Vesper," Amy suddenly said. Everyone stared.

"Are you still-" Amy interrupted Dan.

"You can't say that he's a Vesper. Maybe he's a cheater. B-but..." Ian sighed. This was going to go on forever.

(**The next day**)

Ian had no luck. He couldn't get Amy to believe he loved her...really loved her. Evan this, Evan that, Evan called, Evan texted, should I meet Evan?

"No!" Amy looked at Ian.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh." He sat back down, embarrassed.

(**30 minutes later**) (**Amy**)

"E-Evan-"

"Amy, you need to rest your voice." Ian grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. Everyone had gone to different places. The usual. Hamilton and Dan to the game room, Natalie to the mall, Sinead to a lab, and Nellie and Fiske in the kitchen. They were in the library. "Evan just wants to _woo_ you back to him. Do you really want to fall in his trap again?"

"He's not a Vesper!"

"Amy-"

"And are you sure you love me?" She asked. Ian was taken aback. "You say that n-now. There are p-prettier girls. You may think it for now, Ian-"

"I've been thinking that for the past two years," Ian snapped. "Are you trying to say that they were a waste?"

"I-" Amy was interrupted by Ian's lips on hers. And not a simple brush of lips. A real kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Ian's neck, and kissed him back. Or...that's what she wished she had done.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay?" Ian was shaking her shoulders. Amy looked up. "Are you okay?" Ian repeated.

"Y-yes, I am." She sat down. "I th-think I need some time alone."

"Of course." Ian left the library. _Do I really want him so bad?_ Amy wondered. _Is he really in love with me, or is it just a joke?_

**Okay, I'll end it here! For those people who didn't quite understand, from the part where it says "Ian grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake" in the beginning, well, from that point to "Amy? Amy, are you okay?" was Amy's imagination. So, she **_**imagined**_** that he kissed her. I know, I'm evil...but that's what Lucians are for, right? XD If you still don't understand, just PM me, or write it in the reviews...no actually, just PM me. So, like the title, what now? **


	8. Chapter 8: Dan's plan

**Already out? Say wha? So, I've made Evan a cheater...will I make him a Vesper? *evil grin* Enjoy!**

(**First call**)

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Meet me at my house."

(**Second call**)

"We're having a branch meeting at my house."

"Why should I come?"

"Please?"

(**Third call**)

"Come to my house."

"I'll be right there."

(**Fourth call**)

"Think you can make it?"

"Was Einstein a genius?"

(**Fifth call**)

"Dude, come, pronto."

"What? You need autographs?"

(**Sixth call**)

"Can you and Fiske come?"

"Dan," Nellie said. "We live here."

"Right, sorry."

(**Branch meeting**)

"Order, order!"

"Why did you call us?" Natalie asked. "I was in the spa. Do you know how long I had to wait?"

"How long?" Dan asked.

"One entire minute." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What's this about? I had some screaming fans, but I ditched them," Jonah said.

"Amy's going to have a heart attack if she continues crying. It's been nine consecutive days already."

"You know the meaning of consecutive, Daniel?" Ian asked.

"My math teacher used it once."

"So Amy's still not over Evan boy?" Hamilton asked.

"Nope. She thinks it was some kind of mistake. Evan keeps calling her. She thinks that Ian probably photo shopped it." Everyone looked at Ian.

"Did you?" Nellie asked.

"What? No!" Ian defended.

"My brother doesn't even know what photo shop means," Natalie muttered.

"I'm worried about Amy as well," Fiske said. "She hasn't been to teh library. No eating. She doesn't even tell me about the new things she read about."

"She needs to get her mind out of boys for a while," Sinead confided, glaring at Ian. "Maybe I could take her to the new book store that opened, or one of the history conventions."

"Honestly, Ekat, if that is your definition of 'relaxing', I think Amy is going to have more headaches," Natalie said.

"It's Amy's definition of relaxation as well," Sinead snarled.

"I'll take her to the spa, I'll even let her use Katarina, and she's usually mine."

"So, Sinead takes her in the morning, and Natalie takes her in teh evening," Dan confirmed. "Right?"

"Right," both girls said.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I just decided to post because I was free. Well, now I'm not. **


	9. Chapter 9: Sinead and Ian

**I need your opinions...should I make Evan a Vesper? I'm not sure...Oh well, cast your votes in my new poll that's coming into my profile! Or PM me, but I'd like you guys just vote. Oh, and I've found this Dolphin music that inspires me and helps me relax. I listen to it almost every time I'm writing. I'll post teh link for you guys on my profile page. Enjoy! **

"Look Amy! Benjamin Franklins works!" Sinead grabbed Amy by teh arm and led her to it.

"Benjamin Franklin was a Lucian...like Ian is." Amy sighed.

"Um, was your dad an inventor?" Sinead asked nervously, to change the subject.

"Dad was a Vesper, like you guys think Evan is." Another sigh.

"Let's go to the new bookstore, OK?"

(**Bookstore**)

"What about this one?"

"Evan was reading that one."

"What about _The Sophocles_?"

"Ian's in love with it."

"Look Amy," Sinead said, and forced Amy to look at her. "You're not caught between two guys." Amy looked confused. "Vesper boy cheated on you. Ian didn't. He never would. Think about it...two whole years. And Lucians aren't like that. You and I both know deep down, Ian probably became a Madrigal for _you_."

"But Evan-"

"Is a lying jerk. You even said it yourself!"

"My turn," a voice said behind them. They saw Natalie, holding her purse. "Hello Amy. Good to see you. Sinead, it's two o' clock. My turn." Amy walked reluctantly over to Natalie. "Good girl. We are going to have so much...fun!" Sinead choked down a laugh. Fun? With Natalie Kabra? The world is definitely about to end.

(**Spa**)

"Amy, darling, just relax. Natalie, will you tell your cousin to relax?" Katarina said.

"Huh?" Natalie got up, and removed the two slices of cucumbers from her eyes. "Yes, Amy, relax. You're not supposed to be thinking about _anything_ here...unless of course, you're thinking of how to pay me back for my generosity."

"I could pay you back. Money? How much was this reservation?" Amy tried to get up, but Katarina pushed her down. _Relax_, she mouthed. Amy was relaxing. The music was peaceful and beautiful.

"No, I don't want money." Natalie put back the slices and layed back down.

"What do you want?"

"For you to give my brother a break." Amy let her shoulders relax when Katarina left the room. She lied down as well.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Give him a break. My words say it all. Ian is never like this...a lovesick puppy." Natalie sniffed. "And I blame it all on you."

"But I-"

"Shush," Natalie demanded. "Don't think about it now." And Amy didn't.

(**Ian**)

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am, Ian." Amy set down her bags, full of books and creams.

"This was definitely unhealthy for you. Shopping with Natalie?"

"Ekat girl and I both helped. Wasn't it a wonderful day, Amy?" Natalie asked.

"It was."

"You hypnotized her, didn't you?" Ian accused his sister.

"I would never. And besides, I gave up hypnotizing when I was twelve," Natalie said.

"Amy's fine, Ian. You need to relax," Sinead told him. She came closer and whispered in his ear, "We're going to be working on something. Meet me at the garage." Ian nodded.

"Well, okay. Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Ian." _She is definitely hypnotized_, Ian thought.

(**Garage**)

"This sounds like a great plan."

"I know!" Sinead exclaimed. "I don't know why Lucians and Ekaterina's never got along."

"I never understood either," Ian agreed. "So I do the planning-"

"And I do the building. This is going to be perfect!"

"Are you sure we can finish this in two weeks? That's when-"

"Of course we can," Sinead snapped. "Or do you not accede?"

"I..." Ian was not about to admit that he didn't know what 'accede' meant. "Let's start then."

(**One Week Later**)

"Amy seems sadder and sadder every day, now," noted Dan. "Do you guys think you can really pull this off for her birthday?"

"Of course," Ian said. "But you guys have to make sure she doesn't go anywhere near the garage, understand?"

"Yes," Jonah and Hamilton said.

"Does Amy have her drivers silence?" Sinead asked Nellie.

"Sure thing, kiddo. She passed her test with flying colors."

"Maybe because she was concentrating on smashing Evan while taking it," Fiske joked. Everyone stared at Grace's brother. "Kidding. You kids these days," he murmured, and left. They all turned back to Ian and Sinead.

"If Ian wasn't madly in love with my sister and if Sinead didn't think boys were disgusting...you two would make a great couple!" Dan said. Sinead punched him.

**Okay, I know. Since Amy's birthday is coming...that means I'm about to make a 39 Clues character 17. But you guys can imagine she's just turning 16, okay? Hope you liked it, oh, and this is to my friend Ian Summers: You better give me my binder back or I'll have my uncle and his lieutenants after you! Bye guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: Amy's happy birthday

**Okay, so, today is Amy's birthday! Well, my sister Amy, who's actual name is Amelia...not Amy Hope Cahill. But in this story it's also Amy's birthday. Happy birthday Amy Cahill and Amy Jade DeAngelo! Yay! Hope your happy being a teen now, 'cause I didn't like being 13. **

"I can_not_ believe it," Ian muttered. It was raining outside, a perfect weather for his perfect mood. "That bloody Vesper."

"Your English side is coming out, Ian. It doesn't match the hoodie," Dan said. "You should try saying 'that piece of-'"

"I thought Madrigals were supposed to be peaceful," Sinead interrupted. "It's OK. When Amy sees the gift you got-"

"_We_ got."

"She'll be really ecstatic," Sinead finished. "Did you do anything special for her, Dan?" Dan dropped his brownie.

"Was I supposed to?" He asked, his mouth full of fudge.

"You're her brother." Natalie rolled her eyes. "It just proves that brother don't know how to get presents."

"Hey! I know what to give my sisters," Hamilton protested.

"And it was only one time, Natalie," Ian said.

"You made me face humiliation just because you didn't know the difference between 'Coach' and 'Cutch'!" Natalie said. "But I still use the bag because your my dear brother, and I love you."

"With sisters like that...who would know the difference between a purse and a coach?" Dan snorted at his own joke.

"I never knew Amy would be like _that_," Jonah said, getting back to the main subject. "I mean, I've seen many movies and many stars that have a love life like that, and in my crib-"

"Jonah, tell your fame stories to your fans," Sinead snapped. "But I must admit, it did surprise me that Amy forgave Evan."

"And is going on a date with him. Out of all the dorky things she ever did, this beats it," Dan said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ian sighed and looked back out the window.

"Maybe..." Hamilton started, but stopped.

"Maybe what?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know. But Ian _could_ get someone to pretend to go out with him."

"Do you see anyone my age?" Ian asked.

"Well, maybe a non Cahill or-"

"Madeline DeAngelo!" The Kabras said at the same time.

"You're going to date a girl named _Madeline_? How cliché is that?" Jonah asked.

"No, no. Ian's not going to date Madeline. She's a friend of ours-"

"Not your parents?" Hamilton asked.

"Not our parents," Natalie said. "Of _ours_. She's a Lucian, can break any code, really smart. We all thought she was an Ekat. She knows some girls...and she's always willing to help out."

"Maybe she _is_ an Ekat," Sinead muttered. "Okay. Let's call her." Ian sat back down.

"This jealousy thing never works. Ever. Not even in movies."

"Movies that _you _watch, Cobra," Dan said. "What's her number?" (**A/N: Okay, so I used my name. But I'm not going to be dating Ian Kabra. Someone else is...Take that, Amy!**)

(**DeAngelo Manor *A/N I actually live in a manor***)

"Of course I know some girls, most of my friends are crazy about you," Madeline was telling Ian. "But which one would be perfect? Someone who doesn't really like you...that's going to be hard...someone who's pretty enough to make Amy Cahill jealous...that's easy...someone who's smart...really easy." She stood up. "I've got it!" Sinead, Hamilton, Jonah, Dan and the Kabras watched as Madeline picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hm? Yes, Ian. That's what I said. I know...okay. Please?" Madeline sighed. "I'll try. Are you threatening your cousin? I'm gonna tell aunt Claire! Please, Charlotte, you owe me a favor anyway...yes, that's right. Thanks." Madeline hung up. "You guys remember Charlotte, right? My cousin?" The Kabras nodded. "She'll be your fake date, Ian. How do you like her?"

"She's pretty," Ian said.

"And smart," Natalie finished.

"And the perfect match for you." Madeline walked over, and scribbled something on a paper and handed it to Ian. "Here's her number. She's not mad about you, which is a good thing." She walked everyone to the door. "Good luck."

**A/N Charlotte is actually my friend, I just consider her as a cousin because we're like, best friends. **

(**Grace's Mansion**)

When everyone arrived at the door, they saw Evan there. They stopped in their tracks. Evan was giving something to Amy, and Amy was smiling. A birthday present, mostly likely. They kissed, which was when Ian looked away, and Amy closed the door and Evan was heading their way.

"Don't worry. I won't press charges against you," he told Ian. They went inside the house, and to the living room. Amy, grinning like crazy, was holding a thick book.

"_The Splendor Falls_," she whispered. "I wanted this so bad. Every bookstore ran out of it in stock."

"So how did Evan boy get it?" Dan asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Happy birthday, Amy," Hamilton said, and gave her a hug. Jonah came forward, too.

"Ham and I sorta put together a CD with all of your favorite songs. I'm not surprised that most of them are mine. What can I say, _Your Gangsta_ was mula making business," Jonah said, grinning.

"Thanks guys," Amy thanked, taking the wrapped package.

"Hey Amy, I didn't steal your allowance since it's your birthday," Dan said. "Don't expect anything else...other than a _Do it yourself inventing guide_."

"You are such a caring little dweeb!" Amy hugged Dan, but he shrank away.

"Please. No hugging." Then it was Sinead and Ian's turn.

"We, uh, got a gift too. But it's in the garage," Ian stuttered.

"We'll take you." Everyone followed Sinead and Ian to the garage. They took of the beige veil, revealing...

"My dad's car?" Amy asked.

"What?" Ian looked. "Sorry, we forgot to rotate it." Sinead took a remote control and pressed a button. The car rotated, until, in the place it stood, replaced a shiny, black car, with the words _Amy_ engraved in the back plate. Sinead pressed another button, and the car changed color to silver, and it became a roofless Porsche.

"Tada!" Sinead exclaimed. "Now you have two cars."

"And it's bullet proof," Ian added. "It camouflages too, depending on the situation. That's only the outside." Amy, now breathless, went up to Ian. He opened the car door. She went in. Sinead handed her the remote control.

"It has an audio books system, you can listen to any book in the world from the time books were invented. Just say the name, and _poof!_ It also has a song device. Same as the book," Sinead told her. "We made the remote control easy to use."

"It's guaranteed safe," Ian said. Amy slowly got out of the car.

"This beats my gift," Dan muttered.

"Ours too," Hamilton said.

"And Evans," Jonah added.

"And you guys did this in...?" Amy asked.

"Two weeks. Sinead did the most," Ian said.

"No, it was my idea, but Ian planned out everything. Most of the credit goes to him," Sinead argued.

"She's being modest," Ian tried.

"No, you are!"

"You should get half the credit!"

"Don't even think about it, Cobra." Sinead took out a micro sized bomb from her charm bracelet. Ian flicked his fingers that revealed the poisoned finger nails.

"Bring it on, Ekat."

"Guys, stop!" Amy came between them. They put back their weapons. "This...is amazing! And...I just can't say how much gratitude I have right now. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sinead said.

"It's probably the best gift I got!"

"Probably?" Dan noticed. "What present can compare to this? It's all of ours in one...one hot car."

"I m-meant," Amy stuttered. "E-Evan's..."

"For the love of Luke Cahill," Natalie sighed. She didn't talk until now, because she was busy observing things. "Amy, the _car_ has Evan's book. The _car_ has anything you need. Yet-"

"Natalie, please," Ian interrupted. "We're just glad you liked it."

"Yes, that's what counts," Sinead agreed.

"We must go now, Ian will be late for his date," Natalie said, briskly. Amy narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Ian. Have a wonderful birthday, Amy." Ian went over to Natalie and the Kabra's left.

"Ian has a girlfriend?" Amy asked Dan.

"Haven't you heard? They, uh, met yesterday," Dan said.

"You're lying, dweeb. You always move your left foot when you lie."

"That's because he is lying," Hamilton spoke up, receiving some glares from Jonah and Sinead. "They didn't meet yesterday, they've been dating for a week."

"A week." Amy laughed. "And none of you cared to tell me this?"

"Why should we?" Jonah asked. Amy couldn't say anything.

"Well, Charlotte is very pretty. I hope they have a good time," Sinead said. "Let's go watch a movie." Everyone followed. While walking, Amy just couldn't help but wonder if she deserved it **(you deserve it Amy!**), and if they were telling the truth. _Charlotte and Ian_. She didn't know Charlotte, but she must be beautiful if Ian's dating her. And it made her wonder if she did the right thing by taking Evan back.


	11. Chapter 11: Cahill's vs Evan

**So, I made Amy and Evan a couple again...what do you think about that? :) So now...not enough of you voted if Evan should be a Vesper! Oh well, I'll see what I do. Oh, and I've noticed that I write "the" as "teh" and Microsoft doesn't really say anything, no red underline. So sorry about that. Oh, and to Madrigrl39: I would've made Ian angry, though it would be a little OOC. But just watch...I mean read, there's a little surprise...Enjoy!**

Amy sighed. The birthday went well...only one thing. The Kabra's weren't there. She supposed Ian probably never came back from his date. Amy opened _The Splendor Falls_, and started reading. But her eyes weren't concentrating. She trudged herself to the garage and pressed the button like Sinead had. The car flipped and Ian's car came. She went inside and requested the book. She leaned back on the seat and listened to the audio book.

(Ian)

"I had a great time last night," Charlotte told Ian.

"It wasn't _great_!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ian. Your face was hilarious when I punched you!"

"Why would you punch me?" Ian looked in the mirror and started dabbing the alcohol on the spot on his right cheek. It was red. Not that big, but big enough for a Kabra.

"You told my crush that we were going out!"

"We were pretending to be dating."

"Yeah, well." Charlotte twisted a lock of her straight, silky black hair. She had beautiful green eyes, like Amy. But they weren't jade green. They were bright, spring green. Ian preferred jade green. "Jason didn't believe it. And I don't even think he wants to talk to me."

"Isn't Jason your best friend?"

"So?"

"Never mind." Ian went out of the bathroom and Charlotte followed. They went to his bedroom. "Here's the game plan: you make Amy jealous, try to make her crawl back to me. But don't make her cry."

"Why would I? Amy seems nice. We both have the same interests..." Ian glared at her. "Other than you. Are you even sure she's still interested in you?" Ian glared more. "Right, sorry. Why can't you just tell her? And you say Evan is a Vesper? Prove it to her. Follow him around. Carry your little recorder."

"You know, you have a point." Ian went over to his closet and pulled his jacket on. "Come on. If you want to meet Amy Cahill."

"The love of your life," Charlotte teased. When she got no response, Charlotte continued. "Your life long crush, your damsel in distress, your lady, your future wife, your..."

(Graces Mansion)

Ian rang the doorbell.

"My house is pretty big like this," Charlotte muttered. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and she wore a black blazer with a white polo shirt and skinny black jeans. Dan opened a door.

"What do you want, Cobra?" Dan looked at Charlotte and his mouth dropped open. He had crush boy eyes. "H-hum-hum-"

"Good to see you, Daniel," Ian said. "May we come in?" Dan nodded. They went inside and went straight into the living room.

"I-I'll g-get A-Amy," Dan stuttered and ran.

"He's adorable!" Charlotte exclaimed. "But he's acting a little weird..."

"The same way girls act around me."

"You are so conceited." Amy came back with Dan at her side and her mouth dropped open. And so did Charlotte's.

"You look amazing!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"No, no. You are...honestly. I love your eye color," Amy said.

"I love the color jade."

"Nice outfit!"

"Your hairs so perfect!" Ian coughed. Amy looked back and forth.

"You guys look perfect together," she choked out. She couldn't believe it...actually, she could. A girl like that for Ian. She shouldn't be jealous.

"Nah," Charlotte said modestly. Ian put his arm around her shoulders, and she reminded herself to punch him on his left cheek.

"How long did you know each other?" Amy asked.

"Since we were seven," Ian said, which was true.

"And you just started going out this week?"

"Yes," Charlotte said. _Why me? _she thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you..." They realized they never introduced themselves.

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte." Amy finished. "I hope to be seeing you again, sometime?"

"Sure. Did you check out the new bookstore?" Seeing Amy's excited eyes, Ian spoke before she could say anything.

"We should be going. Bye, lo-Amy."

(Ian's house)

"Didn't that go well?" Ian asked.

"Why did you put your arm...why did you even touch me?"

"Sorry, love, but isn't that what _real_ couples do?"

"Don't call me love!" Ian sighed. Charlotte reminded him more and more of Amy. They were so much alike...

"It's scary." Charlotte looked confused.

"What is?"

"Never mind."

"Alright, I won't mind." They sat in silence for a while. "How much longer?"

"How much longer with what?"

"That I have to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Just until Amy breaks up with Evan. Which should be soon enough."

"Good."

(Two Weeks later)

"Must we have the spy music?" Natalie asked.

"And why do we have to wear the stupid suits?" Dan complained.

"Because we wanna act like real spies," Charlotte explained. "Anything yet, Ian?" Ian put down his binoculars.

"Nothing. There must be something." Jonah burst inside the green house.

"Where were you?" Sinead asked.

"Screaming fans...dad's taking care of them...a girl wanted to...get in my dressing room..." Jonah managed to say between gasps.

"Right, well, grab a pair of binoculars," Hamilton said. "We're spy on Vesper boy, to see if he could do any of his Vesper things." He pointed at Charlotte. "She's been a big help. Are you sure you don't want to be part of our group?"

"You already have a Lucian. And besides, I'm going back to New York in two days."

"Your _what_?" Ian asked.

"Going. Back. To. New. York. In. Two. Days." Charlotte repeated.

"But what about the plan?" Ian was freaking out right now. Natalie shut off the spy music.

"You don't think Amy will come back crawling to you in two days?" She asked her brother.

"I mean, the plan..."

"Relax Ian. If we catch Vesper boy...then she'll be back to you in a second," Sinead assured.

"Doesn't that make me a...a..."

"Second choice?" Charlotte offered.

"Yes! A second choice. Amy is only going be with me because she finds out that Evan is a Vesper and she can't date him, 'cause he might try to kill her on their date or anniversary or wedding..."

"Dude." Dan put a hand on Ian shoulder, and quickly took it away, rubbing it on his shirt. "If my sister is in love with Vesper boy, then she won't care that he's a Vesper. She'll still stick with him, betray us if she wants to. But if she's not in love with him, that really doesn't make you a second choice." Dan groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...you...would make a ..._better_...brother in law."

"Thank you, _Dan_," Ian said, pleased that everyone was on his side.

"Anytime, _Kabra_."

"Guys..." Sinead and Charlotte were watching out the window of the cabin. "I think we found something," Sinead said. Everyone went over to where they were. Evan was talking to teh blond girl again but this time, it seemed like they were making a plan. Before they could move, blondie was gone, and Evan was holding a gun.

"We got it." Natalie zoomed her camera to Evan and the gun, and took a picture. She zoomed in on the gun, which had a _V_ engraved in it, and took another picture.

"Come out! I know you people are there!" Evan was shouting.

"Who's Vesper boy talking to?" Jonah asked.

"It seems like he's talking to us," Hamilton said.

"I know your there, Cahill's. Come out before Daphne uses a bomb," Evan continued.

"Alright, now he's just bluffing." Charlotte took out something that looked like a iPhone. "This would've picked up a signal. There's no bomb."

"Then there's nothing we should be afraid of." Ian went to the door. "Let's go." The six agents followed him out the door. Evan was spinning when he finally saw them. Sinead went in first. She kicked the gun out of Evans hand. He brought out another. Dan and Charlotte cornered him, while Hamilton and Jonah kicked him down.

"Jonah Wizard?" Evan asked, a little dazed. He got up.

"Yo," Jonah said, before punching him. Ian suddenly realized something.

"You're new," he said.

"W-what do you mean?" Evan asked, standing up again.

"You're new. They just recruited you. The Vespers. Didn't they?" Ian stated.

"How-how did you know?"

"Because you obviously don't know about the Cahill's," a voice said behind him.

**My first cliffhanger! How did you like it? Maybe you guys could guess who it is. Did you like this chapter? I did. **


	12. Chapter 12: Amian forever

**Sorry it took so long to update! You know, I live in New York and the deal with hurricane Irene and all. Funny thing is, my aunts name is Irene, and almost no one likes her...hmm. Anyway, let's see who the voice is! And thanks for the reviews and everything.**

"Because you obviously don't know about the Cahills," a voice said behind him. Everyone looked towards the figure, that was holding a dart gun pointing towards Evan. She had brownish reddish hair, and jade green eyes, with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Didn't expect me, now did you?"

"Amy!" Sinead yelled. "I knew you'd come along!"

"A-Amy...what are you doing here?" Evan stuttered.

"The real question is...what are _you_ doing here, Evan Tolliver? And with that gun? Towards my friends?"

"They-they attacked me!" Evan claimed. Ian rolled his eyes, and Hamilton chuckled. "They attacked me...and I found this gun. And I-I wasn't really going to hurt them. Just...just scare them. Your cousins are crazy, Amy. And they don't l-like me."

"Why is there a _V_ there?"

"I told you! I just found it!"

"Do you know what the V stands for?"

"N-n-no?"

"It stands for Vesper. A stupid group full of stupid people who think they can take over the world. Now do you know?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Amy paused and fiddled with her gun. "And, um, when you wake up...tell the Vespers we're on to them." With the last word, Amy shot her gun. Ian walked next to Evan, who was now on the ground, unconscious.

"You know you can be very scary sometimes, love," he told Amy.

"Um, Amy? How did you know where we were?" Dan asked. "Like, we weren't planning on telling you." Natalie, Charlotte and Amy shared a smile.

"I'm afraid these two beat you guys to it," Amy said quietly.

"_What?_ Natalie, you told her?" Ian demanded.

"You went to Daniel for help, so I went to Amy. Reverse psychology, my dear brother," Natalie said, suppressing her demonic grin. Everyone went inside the cabin. They figured it wasn't really sage in there, just in case "Daphne" and her other little brained friends were still there. They went inside Amy's new car and went to Grace's manor. They went inside the living room, made sure all the doors and windows were secured, and sat down.

"So you knew Evan was a Vesper?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah, which was why I...went back with him," Amy explained. "I needed him to believe that I had no suspicions. You know he and the others were watching, right?"

"Of course," Dan said, quickly. "We're...we're not that dumb." Sinead and Jonah nodded. "So, Charlotte, you were in on this too?" Charlotte nodded.

"You know, I sorta wanted something to do before going back."

"You're still going?" Jonah asked, and seemed a little disappointed.

"Yeah..." Charlotte took out a pen and pad. "Would you mind...signing this? My friends would be really jealous." Jonah grinned and signed. (**I swear, I would do anything to replace Justin Beiber with Jonah Wizard**.)

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" Sinead said.

"Don't you want my autograph? Trust me, once everyone knows this ninja lord." Dan pointed at himself. "It's going to be valuable."

"Because I'm already famous," Jonah said.

"You're just a singer!" Dan protested. While they argued, no one noticed Ian and Amy sneak away to the corner of the room.

"So you truly did know Evan was a Vesper? And you did not trust him?" Ian asked.

"Of course not," Amy replied firmly. "Did you think I was stupid?"

"Oh, um..." Ian blushed.

"What about Charlotte? You guys are going to have a long distance relationship, I suppose?"

"Charlotte and I..."

"Aren't really dating?" Ian looked up in surprise, or down, since Amy was shorter. "How did I know?" Amy gave a sweet bitter laughed. "Charlotte and I knew each other before. But I admit, you did fool me for a moment."

"Sorry, love." Ian shrugged. "It wasn't _my_ idea." Amy nodded.

"Well, are we still friends?"

"Of course. Were we not ever...friends? After the hunt, I mean." They both laughed together this time. Then Amy did something that surprised Ian even more than the other time. She grabbed him neck, and kissed him. For real.

**Well, sorry that this chappy is so short. I meant to make it longer but I really didn't know what to add. So...Amy and Ian kissed. Does this mean it's the end of this story? I'm actually wondering...what now? I need suggestions. I might make an epilogue, just in case there isn't anything else to add. But don't worry, I'll make another story! As soon as I figure out what. Anyway, review, suggest, and be awesome. **


End file.
